


fresh til death

by goblinsmacked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not really tbh, Polyamory, donghyucks a pothead, especially retro future era, ig thats it!, just a tiny bit, they just hate the rich, this is heavily inspired by triple h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinsmacked/pseuds/goblinsmacked
Summary: "This is what you get for pickpocketing." Jeno says, looking Jaemin in the eyes by the rearview mirror. "Karma.""Oh," Jaemin rolls his eyes, smiling at himself, "stop acting like you don't do it too. Look at me, I'm Jeno," he says with a low-pitch, "and I have high morals, I won't steal from the rich. I hate the poor."alternatively, Jaemin's way too good at his job, Jeno's way too used to silence and Donghyuck's just in it for the free booze.





	fresh til death

**Author's Note:**

> [douchey youtuber voice] hey wassup you guys YES im back with another self indulgent fic! i wrote this in a day and am v pleased with it so i hope u like it too!
> 
> its inspired by triple h's retro future era but theres no reference just..... the good ol' funky aesthetic
> 
> bye

"We'll crash this party and then what?"

Jeno takes his right hand off the wheel for a second so he can turn his head to the back seat, where Jaemin's sitting, legs open, holding a tiny mirror and checking his eyebrows, making funny faces at it. "And then what, _what?"_ he questions back, looking at Jeno with fake confusion.

"What are we going to do?" Jeno explains himself, looking at the road in front of him once again, not paying attention to Donghyuck on his side, who's sticking bubblegum inside the glove compartment.

Jaemin shrugs, "Well, I don't know Jeno I'm not a psychic." he stretches himself, laying on the car seat, careful not to mess up his hair. "Yet."

Donghyuck giggles, yellow converses crossed over the dashboard, even though Jeno hates it when he does that. "Let's just hope those stuck up douchebags aren't playing the same Skrillex song on loop like the last time."

"God, that was insufferable," Jaemin scoffs, "remember that girl who kept hitting on you, Jeno, and then I had to kiss you so she’d fuck off? Rich people have no manners."

Jeno nods, running a hand through his temple, "this is what you get for pickpocketing." He looks Jaemin in the eyes by the rearview mirror, "Karma."

"Oh," Jaemin rolls his eyes, smiling at himself, "stop acting like you don't do it too. _Look at me, I'm Jeno,"_ he says with a low-pitch, _"and I have high morals, I won't steal from the rich. I hate the poor."_

This makes Donghyuck wheeze, shaking in his seat , _"he hates the poor"_ he repeats to himself over and over again, but the other boys pay him no mind, Jeno's now too busy ranting about how Karl Marx was right and Jaemin pretends he isn't listening.

At the end, or when Jeno parks the car close but not too much to the obnoxious house, deep in the suburb for either of them to recognize anything, they settle on pickpocketing only from people who look like they're douchebags, act like douchebags or are with douchebags. Jaemin figures that'll be 80% of the party, so he does little jumps from excitement thinking about the new Fiorucci handbag he's been dying to buy for months.

Donghyuck steps out of the car first, adjusting his jeans and checking himself out on the car window. The beret on top of his head frames his face perfectly in a ambiguous kind of way: is he as posh as everyone else on that house? Maybe. Is he from overseas and took French lessons for 10 years? Also, maybe. Or is he a nobody pretending to be rich so he can drink free champagne and steal diamond encrusted perfume bottles? _Ding ding ding._

Jaemin comes out after him, fixing the pink boa feathers on his shoulders so he'll look exactly like a Victorian damsel over fake lighting and dilated pupils. The short sleeved black top paired with high-waisted jeans are perfect, and even though the platform shoes hurt, he can take it for four hours or so if it means he'll get any chance of staying for the rest of the night.

Jeno's not a big fan Jaemin's ideas, when it comes to this kind of nights he's very strict about staying over, even though by the time he remembers he's supposed to be grumpy, it'll already be too late to reason with the other boy.

His clothes are mostly the same, Jaemin says he doesn't take enough risks for someone with a body like his. Just black skinny jeans with any variation of those silky pyjama blouses. Good thing for him he looks good in pretty much everything.

He locks the car, putting the key on his back pocket, palming his butt for a second to make sure it won't fall by any chance. "You already know how this goes," both Jaemin and Donghyuck sigh, "and I know you're tired of hearing me say this but," Jeno takes a big breath: "If anyone asks for your name, don't tell them. If anyone asks where you live, make something up," he looks at Donghyuck, "but please don't say Narnia, Hyuck." He stops looking at the boy and then glares at Jaemin, "and last but not least, _don't forget to groove."_

This party is pretty much like every party: you get in, fetch some drink for yourself, wander around looking for familiar faces and in case you don't find any, you down a glass of champagne and fake intimacy until you make it.

Or at least for Jaemin, cause the first thing Donghyuck does is look for whoever is smoking pot and make friends over clouds of smoke and high-priced marijuana.

Jeno, on the other hand, settles for whiskey, which he usually finds by sneaking around big empty halls with high ceilings and no sign of human life. The libraries are his favorite, he's an avid reader and Jaemin has found him reading more than once during parties. He says he likes the quietness inside them when everything on the outside is pumping with energy and noise.

He finds an old copy of a play from Euripides translated by Anne Carson after skimming through some poetry books. The whiskey is right under a big painting which oddly looks like Monet - Jeno wonders how rich these people actually are if this is how they decorate their library. _'Rich scum'_ he thinks for a second, but quickly deletes the thought from his head, if he's going to steal from them, at least treat them with respect. It's the opposite of how Donghyuck thinks.

Who, by the way, is now knuckles deep into a conversation about global warming with someone who looks fairly familiar. He later found out she was some white politician's daughter, and not very pleased about him calling Trump a _'slice of stale bread with old moldy cheddar on top.'_

The party is going well though, he got prime quality weed out of dumb, clueless jocks and managed to sneak some bottles of pricey Vodka into his coat. The thing about Donghyuck is that no one ever asked him to do this for them, he doesn't need to steal from the rich, it's more of a Robin Hood kind of gig. Jeno's also pretty sure he gets off on this.

Jaemin's by the fire, which sounds odd giving they're on a house party full of college students, but he figures it's just how rich people work. Always flaunting their possessions, even if it's as trivial as leather armchairs and ugly paintings. "So what school do you go to?" some blue-eyed boy asks Jaemin, surprising him after he successfully managed to camouflage himself into their group.

He answers without a second to think or react, "I actually took a break from college," he lies, "It's too tiring being the top of the class for two years in a row." He notices the ring on the boy's hand, signing he's from Harvard, then goes in total different ways. "Columbia, right?"

The boy laughs, in a fake kind of way, the same way he's seen politicians do on the TV. Hands on a fist, slightly covering their mouths, throwing their heads back just a little. It's all a show. "Why are you still in New York then? Why not travelling the world?"

Jaemin smiles, a condescending one he mastered with a lot of practice in front of a mirror, "You can only travel the world so much." And then winks at the boy in front of him, which surprises him for a second before stepping closer.

"What's your name again?" he asks, turning the colorless drink inside the glass between his index finger and thumb. Jaemin smiles at him once more, looking down, pretending to be shy. He opens his mouth, like he's thinking for a second whether he tells the boy or not, Jeno's voice rings inside his head then, so he carefully slips his hands inside the nameless rich boy's pocket and grabs a golden watch, leaving the room as quick as he entered.

They meet after what feels like two hours, Jeno texts them where exactly. It's in a bathroom - a suite's bathroom, with golden bathtubs and marble sinks. The ceiling an exact replica of Sistine Chapel's, painted by Michelangelo. Jaemin thinks it's tacky, Donghyuck likes it and asks for a picture, which Jeno only takes because he's fairly whipped and the sun-kissed boy looks so sweet when he's high.

"How are we doing then?" Jeno asks after sitting at the bathroom floor, just a little bit intoxicated by the whiskey he's been drinking.

Jaemin gets inside the (empty) bathtub, running his hands over the golden handle by his side, carefully not to accidentally open the tab. "Managed to get a pocket watch from a this white kid, almost had to kiss him for it though." He jokes, looking at Jeno who rolls his eyes in annoyance almost instantly. Jaemin only does that so he can kiss him later.

Donghyuck takes the attention to himself, slipping three Vodka bottles out of his jacket, a big shiny ring from his pocket and two packs of weed from inside his jeans. "Oh, Hyuck," Jaemin coos, getting out of the tub and skipping all the way to where Donghyuck is sat, a big couch close to the shower, a bathroom this big needs pointless decoration, he figures. "You didn't have to."

Jaemin sits on his lap, legs on each side of Donghyuck's thighs, then squishes the older boy's cheeks with his hands. "I could kiss you." Jaemin announces, all theatrical like a crowd is watching him. "Oh wait," he pauses, "I can." He finishes with giggles, then proceeds to cover Donghyuck's face with little kisses.

Jeno smiles, and even though Jaemin's back is facing him, he can feel his gaze at his nape, burning. "You come here too Jen." Jaemin stops to look over his shoulder, like he's doing a Marilyn Monroe impression or something, then extends an arm in Jeno's direction making grabby hands. "Come, come."

The other boy obeys, walking slowly in their direction, sitting close so he can feel their warmth just by standing next to them. Jaemin turns around on Donghyuck's lap, even though the other boy whispers curses under his breath for being too harsh.

"You," he looks at Jeno, grinning at him like it's the first time he ever saw him, like they're in a room packed with people and he's the first person he makes eye contact with. The only person he wants to make eye contact with. "So pretty." he almost whines eyeing the boy up and down, taking it all in.

"So pretty, escaping the party to read books. My baby's so smart," he takes a second and then continues, not like he's thinking about what compliments to give, but rather slowing himself down not to slur his own words as they rush to come out of his mouth. "You're a jewel, Jeno. Among everyone here, all trinkets, they're all trinkets. You're a jewel - so, so precious. So is you," he turns around and points at Donghyuck, who's now lazily smiling at both of them.

"You are both my most prized possessions." Jaemin starts, then quickly dismisses his words, shaking his head, eyes closed. Jeno thinks it's the most endearing thing he's ever seen. "No - you aren't mine. You are yourselves first, then mine second. But not in a possessive kind of way, you know that, right?"

He turns to Donghyuck, who quickly nods, and even though it sounds like drunk gibberish, Jeno nods too. Cause Jaemin's so sweet like this - Hell, he's sweet in every way, but it's different when they're alone and surrounded by people at the same time. It means more coming from him, Jeno knows that, and he's pretty sure Donghyuck does too cause his eyes are all watery and he's clinging to Jaemin like the boy's going to fly out the window.

Jeno sighs, the good kind. He sighs and looks at Jaemin fully, the boy's eyes are red but not from smoking cause he doesn't engage in recreational drug use so Jeno would know - it's probably from lack of sleep. His cheeks are almost as pink as his hair and his eyelashes are thick under the artificial light. He probably applied some more mascara after they got here.

He scoots closer, even though it's almost impossible at this point, thighs touching Donghyuck's knee and Jaemin's hand. The pink haired boy places them on Jeno's inner thighs then, just slightly, probably to brace himself. Jeno looks down at it, at Jaemin's ring covered fingers, then at the boy's lips that are certainly a few inches closer than they were before.

It's like heaven's opening its gates everytime. He hears a faint sound of gregorian chant and wonders for a second if he's going insane, if Michelangelo's spirit is looking down on them and making all sorts of magical things to happen. "I'm going to kiss you." Jeno announces, not because he needs to but because he knows Jaemin likes it.

And then he does, so soft, _so, so_ tender it takes them a moment to realize their lips are touching. Jaemin lips, often covered in lip balm, feel almost like cotton candy, or clouds - yes, maybe that's it. His lips are clouds and the rest of his body is the entire universe. His faint freckles are stars and now Jeno's hands are full of them.

He caresses Jaemin's cheek with his thumb while he kisses him, to soothe the other boy's heart who's always racing, always borderline too fast. Jaemin kisses back like he hasn't in years - which is a lie, they kiss every day and it feels different every time.

Jeno deepens the kiss, but Jaemin hums something so he'll stop. He catches his breath, a hand on his heart like he always does, "the baby's jealous." He announces, not moving his eyes from Jeno who takes a second to finally see it as a trick, moving his glance from Jaemin to Donghyuck, right behind him, who's currently pouting.

The thing about Jaemin is that he babies everyone he holds dearly to his heart, though it is just maximized with his boys, in a very _'look at them weird and die by my sword'_ kind of way. So Donghyuck ended up spoiled, more than Jaemin likes to acknowledge, but he always has fun with it. "Oh, _is he?"_ Jeno jokes around, smiling to himself as Donghyuck eyes meet his and the boy looks like a puppy. That's it. A puppy.

"I think so, yes." Jaemin giggles between his words, talking as if Donghyuck isn't right behind him, looking at both of them with eyes so big they looks like two full moons. Jeno's a crescent moon, Donghyuck is the moon at its peak.

"You treat me so badly," Donghyuck says, coughing a bit so his voice won't get rough, "I've done nothing but be a good boy. This ring has probably a lot of diamonds in it, you know?" he shakes his head at Jeno, who just smiles big at Donghyuck's drama, then looks at the stolen ring on his finger, "it's all mine now." He shrugs.

"Oh come here you big baby." Jeno says as Jaemin leaves Donghyuck's lap to give him space. They know when to do that like telepathy. "A kiss is what you want?"

Donghyuck nods, cheeks heating under the two other boys' gaze, he's used to being the center of attention - but it still catches him off guard. "A kiss is what you get then."

Jeno jokes as he grabs his cheeks and kisses him on the lips, a lot less tender than the one with Jaemin because this is how Donghyuck does it: messy, fast, after whining a lot. Jeno loves it. He loves it and he loves him.

He breaks the kiss after a minute, "one more?" he asks Donghyuck just for the sake of the joke, the boy barely answering before they're kissing again, slipping their tongues inside their mouths, making their teeth clash occasionally. Donghyuck doesn't mind, neither does Jeno, clearly. It's all too whimsical.

"You know," Jaemin startles them both, breaking their kiss so they'll look at him, who's now heels free, standing by the door, "there's a king sized bed here. I heard it's for kings only. _Plural."_

Jeno hasn't done drugs, but when he looks at Jaemin then, from the corner of this massive bathroom right next to a massive bedroom on this even more massive house, he sees some kind of halo crossing the boy's entire frame. His slender figure now shining, shimmering like there's light behind him and he's covering its passage.

He gets up, because this is what you do in situations like these, albeit a big wobbly and helps Donghyuck up too. With intertwined fingers they walk in Jaemin's direction, closing the door behind whatever they leave to Italian painters and marble sinks.

"This is stupid. You're stupid, you're a big dingus Jaemin."

It's what Jaemin wakes up too, legs tangled with Donghyuck's, even though the boy pushed him halfway off the bed during the night, an arm over his waist so he won't fall, how considerate. Jeno's on Donghyuck's other side, raising himself by his elbows, looking at Jaemin with messy blonde hair, pointing everywhere, like a little shark.

His face is scrunched in a scowl type of frown though, and Jaemin recalls him calling him stupid, maybe it was a dream -

"Listen to me! You're a buffoon." His lips move, and these words come out of it. Jaemin just puts two and two together.

"What time is it?" Jaemin manages to grunt out, scratching his forehead.

"It's late. Time to go. We shouldn't have stayed," Jeno gets to a sitting position, adjusting the white sheets around his hips, "you know I don't like this, Nana."

Jaemin barely has time to yawn before he's by Jeno's side, he manages to find an underwear on the floor and slips it on, lightly pushing Donghyuck's feet out of the way so he can sit. "Hey, hey…" he caresses the other boy's back then gently runs his fingers through his knotted strands of hair. "It's okay we'll get out before anyone sees us." Jaemin reassures him. "We'll be just fine, Hyuck's sneaky."

"What are you two love birds chit-chatting about me, uh? Is it about how much of a great -" Jaemin stops him with a kiss, making a funny face afterwards.

"Maybe we should steal some toothpaste too. It's a serious case this one." He jokes as Donghyuck slaps his arm playfully, sitting at the bed looking like he slept for a whole century.

Jeno takes a good look at both of them, Jaemin's love bites on his neck that oddly looks heart-shaped, Donghyuck's plump lips from sleeping too much _(and kissing too much),_ the fancy wallpaper and over-priced curtains. The bed, that's just the right size for the three of them to fit in - he could get used to a life like this. Everything at his mercy, for him to take.

He wonders if it'd be too boring, too plain. Jaemin would get tired of it by the second week, there's only so much money can do. Donghyuck couldn't give a shit about it as long as he had a Game Boy on his hands and Jeno would like to just keep the library. He figures it's best if he just gets a few books then - get a few books and go. Back to his life, his boys, where they need to be.

"Shall we go, my dears?" Jeno announces in a fake british accent, getting up from the bed, looking for his jeans between the pile of clothes on the floor.

Donghyuck heads to the bathroom, opening the gold bathtub tab, getting it full of warm water. "Not without a golden shower first." He says nonchalantly.

Jaemin looks at Jeno, who just shrugs,

"Hyuck, I don't think this is what you mean."

When they're all settled at their house - a tiny one bedroom apartment at New York's core, walls thumping by sirens and traces of real life, Jeno's finally at peace and Donghyuck is bliss personified, Jaemin notices from across their couch.

It's them against the world, he thinks for a split second then, but instantly knocks the thought out of his head. _Silly thing,_ he thinks, _why would the world ever be against them when they're so damn cute?_

**Author's Note:**

> hey c'mon sexy music 
> 
> (did u like it? i hope u did! leave some comments below, kudos, whatever u want! mwah]


End file.
